slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Coruscates Repaired Diary
Day 1: Ok, so, this is my first diary entry, I started this just so that I could maybe vent or talk about my feelings? My brother Moora doesn't always understand how it is. Day 2: My brother and I have just recently decided to move out into a new place! I'm so excited to find out where we're going! Day 3: It's only taken us a day, just a day to get to our home? I find this really weird, maybe Moora wanted us to have an easy time moving the luggage from our old house.. it makes sense. Day 4: Bored. Day 5: Bored. Day 6: Still Bored. Day 7: Still f00ken Bored.. Day 8: God, I need to vent now.. we have been spending 5 days just cleaning out a dusty corner in my old room!! Christ, Moora, I love the guy, but he is an idiot.. Day 9: Being Bored. Day 10: Being Bored. Day 11: Being Bored with a Kebab! Day 12: Being Bored. Day 13: Finally finished with cleaning that pesky corner.. we are moving things out of the place now, it's been going on for a few days, just hard to update on my diary now that I've been helping. Day 14: Update, my room has been completely cleaned out now and we are onto Mooras room. This shouldn't be too harder to get done than when we cleaned mine. Day 15: I wasn't wrong, we got finished only a day later. Day 16: Currently we are driving back home, I wanted to update all of this because I have a bad feeling as of writing this. Recently I have been hearing weird noises that sound like screams, they seem way too familiarfor me not to notice or at least remember from something.. Day 17: Me and Moora are home now, that is good.. but I have still been hearing those screams! And even worse now I'm hallucinating, seeing, what seems like keys? And also a weird wooden door, I really don't get why this is happening.. Day 18: Those screeches are getting louder! I don't think our new house is even safe...I'm going to have to talk to Moora about this, he will be able to make me snap out of it, he always does.. Day 19: T-the, oh, oh god. N-no, not now, this isn't good.. Day 20: I found the door. Day 21: I talked to Moora, he and I thought of entering the door and seeing what's inside.. Day 22: ....this place......so...many...custards...7....7 custards.....green...pink...orange...yellow...black...light green...and, a multi-colored one..? Day 23: I apparently just woke up, Moora started complaining about a strange, tall white figure just, ate them all, as Moora described. I'm still skeptical, but I trust my brothers words.. Day 24: I recently began watching the Teletubbies, the first couple seasons have been pretty good! Day 25: What else should I watch? Been pondering for a while now and it's been in the back of my mind forever! Moora has been home later and later recently.. Day 26: Update, I asked Moora what was wrong, he told me. I'm not going to infect my venting place with what hellish crap he told to me.. Day 27: New Teletubbies episode, the character Laa Laa recently was taken out from the scene..this is really weird. Maybe I'm just hallucinating this as well. Day 28: I'm going to go to that door again..I need to find out what this place is hiding..I'll spend ten days doing the things I need to do, then I'll head out. I just need to find out the meaning of those custards, the hallucinations, and, that weird key. Day 29: Day 1 on looking for those custards, I'll spend a few days on this. First up on the agenda, I'll look for some things having to do with the first few custards. Day 30: Research.. Day 31: Research.. Day 32: Break through! The vibrant green one, it's radioactive, I think. It seems like it just makes you agitated. The end result of whatever happens when it's consumed is just scratched out..like someonedidn't want anyone to know what could happen. As for any others, the orange and the pink custards were next on my list. The orange one is apparently experimental, a lot, like, A LOT of scratched out writing. I again feel like someone didn't want anyone to know what was on that page. The last on my agenda was that pink custard. I did research and, I couldn't find, anything? I could only find our basic Teletubby custard, but that other custard was different, it was really odd, but I decided not to question it..moving on. Day 33: Still a little socked about what I saw, but I decided to begin researching custards again.. Day 34: I recently began researching the other custards, more specifically, the yellow and black ones. The yellow custard is called an Electric Custard, it just says that it tastes good..nothing more..it seems like it would be stupid just to put that down but it says so much more, yet it's crossed out. It's all so weird and I'm not getting an explanation! The black custard didn't hold much more of an explanation either, it just had letters, "XYZ" if I recall? Day 35: The last custard I needed to look up was that multi-color one, this one has ''to be interesting! It has to be! Day 36: Wow, I...oh god..this is not ok...this custard needs to be put out in the open, like, now! Day 37: No Source, so many possibilities..god, only after experience with this cust- no, this thing..I've realized how much damage or chaos it could do. It seems to have a lot of the words scribbled out, but some are seemingly legible and readable... Day 38: ..ereh yrtne lanruoj ym gnidnE !elbissop sa noos sa sdratsuc eseht fo dir teg ot deen I ,ypeerc os lla si sihT .gnikahs tneloiv dna ,snagro deneprahs ,smra edalb ,smra detagnolE .lla meht fo tsrow eht saw dratsuc hpromorceN eht ,dog raeD .dias koob eht sa ,sevlesmeht fo noisrev yreif a otni remusnoc eht sekam ti yltnerappa ,txen saw dratsuc onrefnI ehT .kcatta fo elyts evisneffo naht evisnefed erom a dna ydob reiklub a meht sevig ti tub ,dratsuc ehtycs eht sa emas eht od nac dratsuc doolb eht dna ,itey a otni ybbuteleT a nrut tsuj nac dratsuc itey eht ,txen noitnetta ym thguac sdratsuc doolB dna iteY eht ,syawyna ,driew oS ?smra dedalb ylgnimees htiw gnieb suortsnom a otni ti semusnoc ohw enoemos nrut ot si ytiliba s'tI .dratsuc ehtycS ehT saw noitnetta ym thguac taht eno tsrif eht ,syawyna ,em ot nees yltnecer sa deton neeb evah 3 ylnO .t'nevah I taht emos dna erofeb nees ev'I taht stceffe emos era ereht ,yrav srewop tnereffid ehT .tuo dehctarcs yletelpmoc neeb evah srehto yna tub ,deton neeb evah seibbuteleT etihw dna eulB .meht gnimusnoc seibbuteleT cificeps hguorht delennahc eb nac yeht dna srewop tnereffid fo sdaol sah ti ,"dratsuC laicepS ehT" dellac yltnerappa si dratsuc gniwolg ehT .won nialpxe lliw I dna ,os od ot tuo tes evah I ,lleW ?I t'nod nepo eht ni tuo egdelwonk siht teg ot evah od yllaer I...dog raeD Day 39: Why is my last entry backwards....? Day 40: .yrtne-er fo tfig siht nevig eb ot dalg ma I ,hguoht siht od ot nuf si tI .gniht emas eht gniod I ma rof emalb ot eno yldrah ma I ,hguohtla ,ybbuteleT a tuoba elcitra na gnitirw ,etisbew siht no niamer ot esoohc uoy ,tey dnA !seciohc ekam ot ytiliba eht evah uoY !efil tuoba taerg os si tahw staht dnA .tnaw uoy revetahw od ot eerf era uoy ,evitroppus neve ro ,desserped ,yppah ,yrgna ti eb ,oot hsiw dluow uoy yaw revetahw kniht ot eerf era uoY .hguoht skniht rotaerc eht tahw ylno s'taht ,eman doog a si taht ,woW ?ybbuT ateB Day 41: ..em ot esu yna fo eb t'now ti rof ,eromyna yraid ym deen t'now I ekil skooL !ylreporp etirw neve t'nac I ?no gniog si tahw..sdrawkcab si gnihtyrevE Day 42: !seirtne dehcterw ym etalsnart ot woh tuo dnif ot esle enoemos ot ti evael ll'I !siht etalsnart ot elba eb yam enoemos ,dezilaer tsuj I ,retal yad A Day 43: .reverof ,won ffo gningiS .gniyfirreT dna deR .ynnikS dna wolleY .neerG dna sseldaeH .eturB elpruP A .gnimoC sselmrA .daeD llA .srovivruS oN Day 44: (Empty) Day 45: (Empty) Day 46: (Empty) Day 47: (Empty) Day 48: (Torn) Day 49: (Torn) Day 50: R E K C A H Y T H G I M L A E H T L I A H l l A Day 51: E R O M Y N A L O R T N O C N I T O N E R A E W Day 52: E P O H E R O M O N S I E R E H T Day 53: 'I found the sources, all of them.' Day 54: '''Name, they stick in my head, they are STUCK in my head! I can't get them out..!' Day 55: Sage, and Cooz. '''WHAT DOES IT MEAN...? I HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS.' Day 56: This is supposed to be a venting material, and I'm ruining it with my own self insecurities and fears. This infection breakout is doing so much more to me than I thought, if I want to make it out of this alive then I need to put myself back together like the way I was before..before all of this happened to me. Day 57: 15 days have gone by as of now, Moora is doing his best to keep me safe, '''he's our offense and defense,' I'm our lookout. ''We have each other, and if we carry on this way we can make it out of this crisis with everything we lost.. Day 58: I took a few educational books with me so that I can still learn and possibly look something up in the books. I also have my laptop with me, once me and Moora get to The Electrical Facility we can use the wifi there to look up a safe place for us to travel to. Day 59: Right now Moora is fighting those armless things, I'm scared.. Day 60: Me and Moora just found a new place to stay! We are one step closer to the facility and being safe forever! Sadly the internet doesn't work, so can't reach the rest of the world yet. Day 61: Our hideout is out of reach, nobody has tried stealing from us yet. In the meantime I've been reading and studying on my books for a while, I have been finding really interesting things. Including one of those names.. Day 62: Continuing about my talk from Day 61, wanted to write more about the weird name but those scary armless Teletubbies invaded our hideout and we had to flee. I sat down next to a rock and decided to continue writing. Now, about that weird name. So far I have defined who Sage is, she is a 34 year old Teletubby scientist that worked at a lab of some sorts, although it didn't specify. I got bored but eventually I found out about their unique Regeneration Custard, it looked a lot like the green custard I saw earlier when I opened the door back at home. Day 63: Update on Sage, that green custard they made is actually an infection cure! I've already told Moora about this and he and I are super excited about the news! We are going to maneuver towards The Lab where Sage worked, we'll try to find the custard and take a supply of it with us. Then we should be able to head towards The Electrical Facility and put all this behind us, it shouldn't be too hard to fight those scary mutants after we find that custard! Day 64: Update on our journey, me and Moora are now able to defend ourselves with magic..we still don't get how, it happened a few hours ago, while we were running away from one of those mutants. Although they are very small, only about the size of our hands, the fireballs are helpful. Unfortunately they are not very effective, my fireballs seem to make something glitch out? I don't really know how to explain it, it's sort of like a video game thing, like, something gets a lot of static around it? Again, it's hard to explain. My brothers fireballs are a little more explosive, I usually shoot first, then Moora finishes the target off. On rare occasions we were able to take out entire groups of Newborns. Day 65: ''I'm starting to wonder if we might be infected. Hm, you know what, maybe I should start speaking in second person because S O M E O N E '''may be looking at this if I'm gone. I guess I'll address the fact that ''you ''are here now a few different times. Day 66: Moora says that we are only a week away from The Lab, hopefully that scientist guy is still there. Day 67: How does this work? Oh, just write with a pencil, ok. Um, my brother Coruscate just had a panic attack after seeing a dark blue spike covered mutant, I just don't want him to worry or be afraid..recently her, ''his, ''fur has gotten much darker. The light strawberry red shade of their fur has gotten so much more black and dusty and I'm starting to worry about their whole gender thing. Day 68: He really needs to stop doing that..ugh, no use in it now. Recovering from that breakdown was pretty hard, but if I could handle a sudden meet with ''them ''again I could take on any threat at that Lab, right? Not exactly how it works but if I'm strong enough to handle my "advanced gender dysphoria" (as those weird clocked people called it), seeing ghosts, watching my friends die, and going through mental breakdowns, then I'm strong enough to handle whatever else comes at me. Day 69: (There's a maroon colored smudge, seemingly from trying to clean something off the page) Day 70: Only 3 days left until we find that custard lab.. Day 71: Update, recently I have been feeling sick to my stomach, it has been getting so much worse. My fur isn't strawberry anymore and my eyes have gone completely white, I even lost my hoodie and scarf, how much worse can this apocalypse even get?! Day 72: So far nothing else about my physical appearance has changed, the A.G.D. has taken effect again as of now. I have been seeing ghosts of my dead friends, and there have been so many instances in which I see my brother dying, or me, or just anyone! People I don't even know are dying and I can't do anything! All I have to hope is that we can cure the ones that are left.. Day 73: We made it, me and Moora made it, after a month of being on the run we finally made it towards The Lab! Finally! No more torment! No more torture! NO MORE HAC- Day 74: (Incomprehensible) Day 75: (Incomprehensible) Day 76: Both my Coruscates are gone...I don't have anything left anymore, that bastard of a Teletubby took away my future first, then they take away my family? I won't stand for this Day 77: (R E V E R O F E F A S S I E N O O N ,dog on ,enihcam on ,tnatum on ,ybbut on ,eno oN) Beta or Meta?: (☀-☀ o_o 0-0 o-o) Day *((*: .hctaw dna meht ta kool ylno nac I .daed ,seibbut ynam os ,senilemiT .gnihtyreve nees evah I .olleH Day *(((: .ssenetihw fo epacsdnal hsilleh siht ni tneps yad htdnasuoht enin ym morf yawa yad eno m'I Day ())): ..yay ,dnasuoht enin yaD Day ())!: ...hcum os uoy ssim I..arooM uoy ssim I '''People are always spectating around these types of articles. But I do not wish for attention, I wish only to express myself In own possible way, and who says I could do that in my last experience?